Con Olor a Hierba
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Serie de song fic NaLu... 2 Cap "La copa rota" : "No te apures compañero si me destrozo la boca, no te apures que es que quiero, con el filo de esta copa, borrar la huella de un beso traicionero que me dio"
1. Con olor a Hierba

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima es quien creó Fairy Tail, yo simplemente… leí mucho NaLu**

**Notas: Bueno soy nueva en esta sección, claro que, en lo que respecta a Fanfic, tengo larga carrera de no terminar ninguna de mis historias **

**Nota 2: Me inspiro la canción "Con olor a hierba" de Emmanuel**

Con olor a Hierba

Todo, era culpa de Happy, Natsu estaba convencido de ello, era culpa del felino que los dejo solos, de Charle por aceptar salir de pesca con él y Wendy, del atardecer demasiado cálido y de Lucy, esta última era aún mucho más culpable que el propio nakama azulado del pelirosa, lo era por sonreír de manera dulce, por el aroma a duraznos que desprendía su piel, por sus ojos que reflejaban los colores de una forma diferente, el propio Natsu no entendía por qué la que era su mejor amiga se encontraba ahora debajo de su cuerpo, con un rostro en el que se dibujaba incertidumbre y claro sorpresa aunado a esto el color sonrosado de sus mejillas, esta vez, Dragneel tenía que plantearse si no estaba ebrio, quedaba claro que la maga estelar no se encontraba pasada de copas, suspiro aún sin entender que impulso lo había llevado a tumbarla en el pasto a orillas del rio… realmente lo sabía... pero no podía comprender como una simple historia le afectó tanto

-¿N-Natsu?-Preguntó algo preocupada la rubia, sin respuesta alguna el aludido rememoraba

_Flashback_

Era una bellísima tarde, tranquila y en palabras del slayer, aburrida, por lo que simplemente ver los reflejos del sol que huía de la noche que se avecinaba era lo que quedaba ese día, sin misiones, simplemente ocio

-Luceeee-Llamó el chico que posaba sus brazos detrás de la nuca a manera de almohada

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la maga de mal humor, tenía que pagar la renta pronto y además la musa de la escritura la había abandonado

-Has algo divertido-Bufó con desesperación, la rubia suspiro con evidente fastidio

-¿Qué crees que soy?-Preguntó posando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla

-LUCEEEE-Grito el mago de fuego

-¡Esta bien!-Respondió la chica a sabiendas que de no aceptar seguiría llamándola así por un buen tiempo-Te contaré una historia-Puntualizó y el mago bostezo

-A-bu-rri-do-Musitó

-Entonces no me pidas que te entretenga-La chica miro hacia otro lado

-Esta bien… servirá para dormir-Concilió el mago- Cuenta Lucy-Demandó virándose un poco para observarla

-Es una leyenda antigua…Cuenta que el Sol hace un tiempo, antes de que todo tuviera nombre y forma era un dios-Natsu parpadeo, la brisa llevaba el cabello de su nakama de un lado a otro, si pudiera describirlo, era como fibras de sol, pequeños hilos dorados…-Era poderoso, grande y benévolo, su corazón era el más puro de todos… lo admiraban por su grandeza-Lucy hizo una pausa y miro a su compañero sonriéndole, ella amaba las historias, él lo sabía muy bien, ella prefería escribir o leer incluso más que las misiones, de alguna forma, aunque él no era muy docto en cuanto a letras y cuentos, el entusiasmo de su compañera era contagioso por lo que sonrió de forma leve- El sol, pese a toda su grandeza se encontraba en mucha soledad, su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor que solía hacer daño a quienes le rodeaban, aún así, logro cautivar un corazón, el de una joven de piel blanca que siempre lo admiraba desde lejos aún cuando su resplandor fuera doloroso a ella no le importaba-Lucy acomodo algunos de sus mechones detrás de la oreja, sorprendida de que el chico aún mantuviera los ojos abiertos-Cierto día, el sol, quien podía verlo todo y que sabía de la existencia de esa mujer decidió visitarla, la primera vez que se acercó a ella, su piel nívea se quemo, el sol arrepentido por eso decidió alejarse, pero al volver la vista observo que ella sonreía aún con tales heridas-Natsu ladeo la cabeza

-Si yo fuera ella lo hubiera pateado-Refunfuño, Lucy suspiró pero entendiendo que la mentalidad del chico era demasiado lenta

-Calla, aún no termino-Exigió, tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta- Otro día el sol decidió visitarla pero esta vez sin acercarse, cuando la mujer se percató sin pensarlo lo miro directamente para apreciar su fulgor…. Y quedó ciega, el sol horrorizado pensó en no volver jamás, pero al mirar a la mujer está aún sonreía, conmovido, el sol se enamoro de la mujer, diario regalaba lo mejor de su calidez para que ella pudiera sentirla, hasta que cierto día, observo que la mujer no aparecía, se entristeció tanto que las penumbras cubrieron el cielo por 3 días y noches… el sol estaba muriendo…

-¿Comió algo en mal estado?-Interrumpió el curioso Natsu y Lucy negó

-No… moría de amor… resignado ante su suerte, el sol se fue apagando, la mujer apareció ante él, lucía un hermoso traje blanco, y además unas alas fabricadas con la cera de las abejas y plumas, sin pensarlo voló directamente al sol, el cual emocionado ilumino tanto que quemo el atuendo y la mujer calló al mar ahogándose, los demás dioses, decidieron entonces otorgarle un deseo al sol "Quiero abrazarla… sin que se queme…. Quiero iluminarla sin lastimarla… quiero estar cerca de ella sin que sufra" pidió, por lo que los dioses transformaron a la mujer ¿Te imaginas en qué?-Natsu negó, Lucy señalo el cielo-En la Luna… así la Luna brilla por que el sol suele abrazarla, puede aparecer durante el día para acompañar al sol y también…

-Espera Lucy… fue culpa del sol que ella muriera ¿Entonces por que permite que aún la trate así?-Cuestiono el muchacho sentándose

-Bueno es solo una historia, no fui yo quien decidió que fuera así… además Natsu, era obvio que ella lo amaba, el amor es incondicional-Justifico la maga-Aún cuando le haces daño a la persona que amas, si ella permanece a su lado hablamos de amor-Explico la rubia- Se nota que aún eres un novato en cosas del corazón-Se burló la chica sintiéndose en ese momento más fuerte que el chico

-Si yo te quemara me golpearías-Aseveró el muchacho

-Pero aún así sigo a tu lado-Ante la frase de Natsu este abrió la boca casi hasta el suelo

-¡Entonces me amas!-Grito señalándola y ella sonrojada negó mil veces

-¡N-no malinterpretes somos amigos!-Su corazón, por alguna razón latía fuerte, casi podía escucharlo, era cierto, sin duda alguna su salud y vida se veían en situaciones comprometedoras cuando estaba cerca de él…

-Entonces Lucy ¿yo te amo?-Preguntó el mago y la chica casi se infarta-Es que… yo sé que corres peligro en las misiones, siempre sales lastimada… pero quiero que hagamos misiones juntos-Explicaba el pelirosa

-¿Cómo DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE LO SEPA?-Grito Lucy poniéndose de pie, el viento soplo suavemente llevando el aroma a durazno a la nariz del chico percibía su aroma su boca generaba más saliva de lo normal-Creo que te hace daño no hacer misiones… será mejor que volvamos a casa ¡Y con ello me refiero tu a la tuya y yo a la mía!-Grito por segunda vez emprendiendo la huida, demasiados latidos descolocados pensó, fue entonces cuando su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados…

_Fin del Flashback_

-N-Natsu… t-te estoy hablando-Llamó la chica

-No te muevas-Exigió el chico tocando la mejilla de Lucy, cálida…suave, frágil… algo le había explicado Gildartz sobre las mujeres, que nunca pasara lo que pasara debía hacerlas llorar, nunca pasara lo que pasara debía lastimarlas gravemente…con la historia el chico se preguntaba si no era él semejante al sol, dañino, porque su "amiga" la mayoría de las veces terminaba casi muerta, mal herida y la última vez… llorando, ¿No sería un error mantenerse a su lado sí le hacía daño?, un dolor agudo en el pecho le hizo suspirar, pensaba demasiado por eso no le gustaba hacerlo, cuando se dignaba a usar sus neuronas, provocaban pensamientos así de dolorosos, pero era peor imaginarse la espalda de Lucy alejándose…

-H-Hey… alguien puede ver esto y malinterpretar…-Lucy daba negativas y Natsu la veía fijamente con una seriedad que no era propia de su persona, su cuerpo se tensó más cuando el chico se acerco a su rostro sin dejar de observarla directamente a los ojos, era demasiado para su virginal corazón, pensó la rubia, y cerró los ojos fuertemente

-¿Te hago daño, Lucy?-Pregunto el slayer y ella abrió los ojos, observó entonces el temple preocupado de su "amigo", la tensión de sus músculos disminuyó

-No-Susurró mirándolo por primera vez desde que la había recostado en la hierba, Natsu estrecho el abrazo

-¿Si hago esto?-Pregunto, la cercanía con el cuerpo femenino era muy grata, aunque convivía con varias chicas de Fairy, ninguna olía como Lucy, sonreía como ella, explicaba las cosas como ella y claro ninguna tenía cabellos hechos de sol

-No…-Respondió ella aún sonrojada

-Lucy-Suspiró él…quería un nuevo contacto, más profundo, por lo que con los labios temblorosos apenas e hizo presión en los labios de la maga que solo se tensó un poco, después cerró los ojos, fueron minutos muy pequeños, cuando se separaron se miraron nuevamente, él quería preguntar algo, ella lo leía en sus ojos, pero simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza, casi dolía, Natsu prefería mil veces ese dolor que el que provocaría que la rubia se alejara de él, aunque con su reciente acción no estaba seguro de sí ella no le tendría miedo

-Me quedaré a tu lado Natsu-Murmuró entonces y coloco suavemente sus manos en el rostro de el chico, el frio de la noche ya se hacía presente, las primeras estrellas se reflejaban en el chocolate de los ojos de Lucy, quizás por eso, se repitió el beso primerizo, sin profundidad aparente, pero en el corazón con un peso enorme, luego ambos se miraron nuevamente y sonrieron mientras sus frentes se juntaban

-¡Se gusssssssssssssssssstan!-Exclamo un Happy salido quien sabe de dónde

-Bueno, ya era tiempo-Charle secundo al felino y Wendy sonrojada mientras se cubría la cara pedía disculpas o almenos eso parecía

-¡No lo digas así!-Grito Lucy persiguiendo al minino, Natsu por su parte paso los brazos detrás de la nuca y aún con una gran sonrisa camino siguiéndolos

**¿Corto? Pues sí pero yo quería que fuera así XD ammm pues… si quieren un review no me hace daño XP **


	2. La copa rota

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, esta servidora simplemente se inspiro, la canción tampoco me pertenece **

_Aturdido y abrumado por la duda de los celos,_

_Se ve triste en la cantina un bohemio ya sin fe._

_Con los nervios destrozados, y llorando sin remedio_

_como un loco atormentado por la ingrata que se fue._

La copa Rota

Atontado, esa era la palabra, el licor ya no le sabía a nada, Natsu Dragneel se encontraba ahora en un estado que difícilmente era propio de su persona, pero era la única manera de purgarse, de sacarse los ojos chocolate, los cabellos dorados, el aroma a rosas, no había forma alguna de olvidarla en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que recurrió a una buena botella de vino, aunque no era su costumbre embriagarse, eso se lo dejaba a Cana, sin embargo, en esos momentos era el mejor compañero, primero pensó que sería un poco de licor, solo un poco para darse valor e ir a despedirse de ella como se debía, seguro de que a esas horas estaba junto a ese… ese ser… pero la botella se vació tan rápido, que tuvo que ir por otra y entre gota y gota de alcohol saboreaba amargos recuerdos, agacho la mirada, definitivamente esa… ingrata no se merecía una sola lagrima suya

_Se ve siempre acompañado del mejor de los amigos,_

_que le acompaña y le dice: "ya está bueno de licor"._

_Nada remedia con llanto, nada remedia con vino:_

_al contrario, la recuerda mucho más su corazón._

-Natsu…basta… es demasiado-Pidió Gray, solo hacia unos días que la causante de su actual estado había desaparecido… para él eso fue una traición, Lucy había decidido quedarse en brazos de ese oscuro ser, había rendido sus ser ante la figura negruzca que se presentó sin anunciarse en su vida… Lucy era una traidora- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Si sigues así no lograras nada!- El mago de hielo sabía que Natsu sufría, sufría más que nadie en el gremio por la partida de la maga celestial

-No me importa… déjame solo-Pidió el dragon slayer, ya casi vaciaba su tercera botella, sí, no le importaba ya nada, sonrió un poco irónico, el no era un ebrio feliz, era de hecho infeliz y el vino sabía tan amargo quizás tanto que ya no era capaz de disfrutarlo, la imagen de su compañera y _ algo más _ pareció entrar en el gremio, nadie se percato de esto, Lucy, vio a Natsu y le sonrió, sentándose frente a él observándolo

-Eres cruel-Musitó Natsu- ¿por qué te presentas así… ante mí?-Pregunto para después tomar un trago bastante largo, la rubia no le contestó, simplemente poso la mano derecha en la mejilla del peli rosado que azoto la copa de vino en la mesa llamando la atención de los otros por unos segundos

-Nee… Lucy… ¿eres feliz ahora?-Pregunto y la rubia entristeció, no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente desvió la mirada-¿¡Lo eres o no¡?- Levantó la voz un poco llamando la atención de Gray y Erza esta ultima bajo la mirada, Gray simplemente suspiró- Sí… te vez feliz-Suspiró y la rubia sonrió un poco, solo un poco, casi como si le doliera- Lucy… -Extendió la mano para tocar la mejilla de la rubia, pero se detuvo, ella había levantado la mano para indicarle que no debía- ¿Por qué Lucy?... decías que siempre estaríamos juntos… y ahora… je Lucy… nunca terminaste nada que iniciaste, tus novelas… nosotros-Reclamó- La rubia comenzó a llorar, Natsu se sintió mal, tomo la copa de vino, y sin dejarla de ver tomo un sorbo más, temblando de coraje… el que debía llorar era él ¡Ella lo había dejado!, en su rabia mordió el cristal, sintiendo el filo que se encajo en su labio inferior, el ruido del cristal roto hizo que todos le vieran

_Una noche, como un loco, mordió la copa de vino,_

_y le hizo un cortante filo que su boca destrozó._

_Y la sangre que brotaba confundióse con el vino,_

_y en la cantina este grito a todos estremeció:_

-¡Natsu!-Grito Mirajane, corriendo a su lado, de Lucy no había un rastro, intento retirarle la copa, pero el chico, tercamente se negó, mientras la sangre caía gota a gota en el vino y se mezclaba lentamente

-No Mira… ¿déjame no ves que estoy bien?-Sonrió como si nada-¿Vez?... solo es el vino en mis labios… ¡Si ella me viera que feliz estoy!-Grito, Mira cerró los ojos con fuerza

_"No te apures compañero si me destrozo la boca,_

_no te apures que es que quiero, con el filo de esta copa,_

_borrar la huella de un beso traicionero que me dio."_

-Natsu… deja que Mira se lleve eso… y ve con Wendy… ella podrá curarte esa herida-Ordenó Erza cansada ya de la situación

-No Erza… no me duele esta herida… para nada… ¡para nada!-Sonreía pero sus ojos estaban tan vacios

-Natsu… ¡no seas tan patético!-Grito la Scarlet, era suficiente, a todos les dolía la partida de Lucy, no solo a él

-Erza… ¿Qué no vez que Lucy se está marchando?, se va… -Musitó mientras volvía a llevar la copa rota a sus labios- Está bien que se vaya… ¡ella nos traiciono a todos!- Erza apretó el puño, pero Gray fue más rápido, Natsu yacía de espaldas en el suelo y el mago de hielo con el puño aún arriba

-Deja de decir eso…-Pidió agachando la mirada

_"Mozo, sírveme la copa rota, sírveme que me destroza_

_esta fiebre de obsesión. Mozo, sírvame en la copa rota,_

_quiero sangrar gota a gota el veneno de su amor."_

_-_Lucy no tiene la culpa de lo que paso… nadie, ni tú, ni Gray, ni yo-Dijo Erza dándose la vuelta

-Lucy…-Susurró Levy, mínima, triste- Ella… no quería morir Natsu-Justifico a su amiga, y todo el gremio quedó en silencio, Natsu apretó los puños, ella lo había traicionado al prometerle que regresaría de la misión, le había engañado diciéndole que no se arriesgaría, se fue… con la muerte… sin importarle nada

-Levántate, cura esas heridas… y… ¡date cuenta que tienes algo más que cuidar!-Ordenó Erza señalando a Happy que entraba junto con una pequeña niña, rubia, que al ver a su progenitor corrió hasta él ayudándole con su pequeño cuerpo a levantarse

-Papi… ¿Qué te paso?-Preguntó la niña evidentemente preocupada, Natsu la abrazo levantándola

-Nada… solo… un poco de vino-Dijo mientras ocultaba algunas traicioneras lagrimas… después de dejar a Layla en casa… bebería un poco más…. En la copa rota… quizás por última vez…

_"Mozo, sírveme en la copa rota, sírveme que me destroza_

_Tanta fiebre de obsesión. Mozo, sírveme en la copa rota, quiero sangrar gota a gota_

_El veneno de su amor._

_**Yo que puedo decir… me hizo daño escuchar la canción tantas veces XD **_


End file.
